


~Bound by Blood~

by fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic
Summary: ~This scene takes place on the plane ride back to the states after the battle in the Tomb of the First…Another scene with MC (Selena) and Kamilah because we need more dialogue.~





	~Bound by Blood~

The crew starts to settle in as the plane begins to take off. You notice Jax and Adrian conversing towards the front of the plane. Lily has her headset on and is already deeply absorbed in one of her video games. Kamilah is in an aisle seat, typing away on her laptop. You decide to squeeze in between her and the window.

Making yourself comfortable, you curl up into Kamilah’s side and begin to doze off. She glances at you with a soft smile, then turns her attention back to her screen.

~~  
You wake with a start, only to find yourself back in the Tomb of the First. And you are not alone.

“Rheya,” you manage to whisper as the First Vampire takes in your frightened appearance. You take a step backwards. And another.

She answers with a predatory grin, “I have been expecting you.”

You know you are sleeping but it doesn’t feel like a dream. Confused by her declaration, you pause and look at her with a mix of fear and anger. “What do you want from me?” You exclaim with your bold tongue that usually winds up getting you into trouble.

“Come closer,” says the First Vampire as she steps aside to reveal the tree, still bleeding from where Kamilah cut into it with her blade.

A sudden overwhelming desire to drink the blood has your legs bringing you forward. The blood glistens as the torch lights catch the gold flecks at just the right angle. It sings to you, not unlike a siren’s song, compelling you to have a taste.

You shake your head, snapping back out of whatever trance the silent hum held over you.

“It calls to you, just as it once called to me.”

Turning around, you once again face Rheya. She continues to speak as if knowing you require an explanation.

“All life revolves around the four elements- air, earth, water, and flame. Because of this, every living thing is connected. Water sustains life. Earth provides sustenance. Air-or in your case, oxygen- allows you to simply survive. Fire binds these elements together.”

“I don’t understand,” you reply as your brows scrunch together. “Fire just destroys everything. It consumes without fear or remorse.”

“No,” Rheya answers. “It allows for air and earth to mix. It is the opposite of water and yet is just as alive. Fire is the blood within your veins. And like me, your flame is different. Special. It is why the tree calls to you even as a mortal. If you answer the call, your blood will allow you to reach your full potential- to control the elements and become a god, like I once was.”

She pauses to see if you follow any of this.

Shaking your head furiously, you reply with determination, “No. I won’t drink it. It will only make me a monster, just like you.”

You turn to run, but a strong hand grips your arm with blinding speed. Twisting and pulling, you start to panic.

“You must drink the blood so I may once again walk among the land of the living freely.” Rheya snarls, “After all, we are bound by blood.”

Unable to escape, you turn to face her, only to discover the First Vampire is no longer with you. In her place stands Kamilah. Only this time, rather than the usual soft, brown eyes and kind face you have come to know, she stands with her face contorted into a vicious scowl.

“Selena,” she snarls as her eyes flash red.

And the realization hits you. This is not Kamilah. The woman squeezing your arm is the Blood Queen. She squeezes harder as she growls, “Blood must have Blood.”

With a bone-shattering crack, you wake up, heart thundering.

Trying to regain your wits, you look over to see that Jax, Adrian and Lily are sleeping.

“Selena?”

A slight pressure on your arm startles you. You wrench your arm out of Kamilah’s grasp and jump up into the aisle.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine. I’m fine. Just a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kamilah replies, her eyes softening with concern.

“No,” you answer too quickly. “Can you excuse me for a moment?”

“Of course.”

You make your way to the restroom, and start splashing water onto your face. As you reach for a towel, the door opens slowly.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Kamilah steps in and closes the door softly. She starts to rub the tension out of your shoulders.

Gradually you relax and sink into her touch. Kamilah moves to wrap her arms protectively around your body and rests her chin atop your head. Together, the two of you remain like this for some time before you finally reply.

“I feel much better now. Honest.”

“If you insist,” she responds, “but you promise to tell me if something is truly troubling you?”

You turn around to look up into her beautiful, brown eyes.

“I promise.”

“Good,” says Kamilah. She reaches to wrap you in another hug and you hear a faint click as she locks the door, switching the sign to “**Occupied**.” She places the ghost of a kiss on your jaw.

“What are you?..oh!” you exclaim with the sudden realization of what she is thinking.

Kamilah trails feather-light kisses down your throat and you utter, “I always wanted to join the mile high club.”

She pulls back to shake her head and with a chuckle says, “Oh Selena, that is why I will always love you.”

You smile softly as the plane begins to descend.

~~~


End file.
